Huit rendez vous sabotés et une cuite
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Huit rendez-vous sabotés et une cuite dans un grenier...Écrit pour SevyS Now, snuppin en deux parties sur un début d'archea, ou comment Severus réussit à échapper aux plans matrimoniaux de Molly en trouvant un amant au passage...
1. Huit rendez vous sabotés

**Titre : **Huit rendez-vous sabotés et une cuite dans un grenier**.**

**Rating **: PG pour la partie 1

**Disclaimer **: ils appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling.

**Note d'archea **: fic commencée à mes débuts pour une série abandonnée depuis, « Les Contes de la Retourneuse », où le principe était de déplacer chaque fois un incident dans la chronologie du canon. Ici : Et si Severus était allé rechercher la lettre et la photo de Lily au cours du tome 5 ?

J'ai modifié la dernière phrase pour vous laisser le choix du pairing si vous adoptez ce petit orphelin.

**Note du pissenlit : **Ceci est la réponse de votre pissenlit préféré (vous en connaissez tant que cela?) à un défi de SevySNow...Archea avait proposé le début et c'est moi qui ait massacré la fin**. **En gras, archea, en noir, bibi et la suite pour très bientôt !

* * *

**Huit rendez-vous sabotés et une cuite dans un grenier**

**Partie 1 : Huit rendez-vous sabotés**

* * *

**Son expérience des meetings en tout genre — des réveillons de famille aux conclaves de Voldemort, en passant par les conseils de classe trimestriels — lui avait inculqué l'art de s'éclipser en catimini. Ce soir-là, square Grimmauld, il avait attendu que Fletcher attire l'attention sur lui en proposant une fois de plus de céder un stock de bièraubeurres frelatées à McNair contre tuyaux juteux et petit bénéfice reversé à la caisse noire de l'Ordre. A en juger par les clameurs subséquentes, il avait le champ libre pour un bon quart d'heure.**

**Il entra dans une première chambre pour en ressortir aussitôt : murs blancs, lit au carré, œuvres complètes de Paracelse sur la table de chevet, il était chez Lupin. A l'autre extrémité du palier, une porte lui bâillait à la figure et Severus la poussa d'instinct. Là aussi le lit était fait, mais pour la bonne raison qu'il était en congé prolongé : un coup d'œil au tas de couvertures jetées en vrac dans un angle de la pièce lui confirma qu'il était sur la piste. Sans un regard pour les sauterelles en bikini ou les bannières rouge et or, il alla droit à la commode, le seul meuble de la pièce avec l'immense baldaquin. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour découvrir le mécanisme niché dans le dernier tiroir et retirer une liasse de papiers qu'il envoya à la volée sur le sol avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit pour les examiner un à un. Une facture jaunie pour une Honda qui n'avait servi qu'une année. Le quatuor infernal pris sous tous leurs angles. Trois parchemins adressés à Regulus Black et restés lettre morte au bout de quelques lignes.**

**Et, sous la pile, avec une photographie qui lui glissa dans la paume lorsqu'il s'en empara, une lettre à l'écriture inoubliable, fine et élancée comme la morte qui l'avait tracée.**

**Il s'était donné dix minutes. Huit s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il s'essuya lentement le visage, glissa deux bribes de papier dans la poche de sa cape, et se retourna sans noter tout de suite la silhouette postée sur le seuil, qui suivait ses faits et gestes depuis un moment.**

**Il fallut que l'individu en question s'éclaircisse légèrement la gorge pour qu'il le repère enfin, manquant s'occasionner une crise cardiaque.**

Pris par Arthur Weasley en train de fouiller la maison de Black, fantastique. Quand il pensait s'être farci le pire de la journée avec le potage aux légumes de Molly et le discours de Dumbledore. **(1)**

« Moi qui ai toujours cru que les Serpentards pensaient à mettre un sort de surveillance sur le couloir avant de fouiller une pièce. Et je ne parle pas du fait que vous êtes l'espion unique et préféré de l'Ordre et que vous venez de vous faire prendre comme un élève de première année. »

Pour une fois que le rouquin avait décidé de développer une personnalité, il fallait que ce soit face à lui ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Il était en train de supputer ses chances de lancer un Oubliette avant que l'autre puisse dégainer sa baguette.

« Je me rappelle encore du jour où vous êtes arrivés tous les deux à Poudlard. Deux jeunes élèves à l'air inquiet, se serrant l'un contre l'autre en attendant la répartition. A l'époque, j'étais Préfet de Gryffondor et je me souviens que Liliy a expédié son livre de Métamorphose dans la mâchoire de James Potter qui se moquait de vous en Salle Commune Gryffondor, à peine quinze jours après la rentrée. Elle avait un sacré caractère…et elle visait drôlement bien.** (2) »**

Silence obstiné de la part de Severus. On avait connu des murs plus causant que le maître des Potions qui refusait de parler. Dumbledore lui-même devait recourir au Véritaserum dans le thé quand il voulait avoir le fin mot d'une histoire.** (5)**

« Si Molly disparaissait, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Personnellement, si Severus, époux de Molly, devenait veuf, il sabrerait le champagne, mais ce n'était que son avis.

« Il est peut-être temps que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre, Severus, je suis sûr que Molly aura une idée.

—_Quoi !!_ Weasley, attendez, non !! »

Trop tard, le fou furieux était déjà parti, profitant du fait que Severus, qui s'était assis sur le plancher pour lire la lettre, s'était emmêlé dans sa robe en se levant.

Il allait demander tout de suite une mission à Albus. Une vers le cercle polaire de préférence.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ?

—Je torture avec délectation des adolescents en tentant de battre mon record de crises de larme dans la journée. J'en suis à 7. »

« Et c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé balader mon mari et que je cherche quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

—Désolé, si Molly avait été plus précise en me parlant de vous, elle aurait sût que cela ne collerait pas, je ne donne pas dans la gérontophilie. »

« Oh, j'ai manqué le rendez-vous et votre cousine Berthe a attendu une heure en vain ? Je suis navré, Molly, j'étais persuadé que c'était la semaine prochaine. »

« Je crois que je vais prendre la salade au bleu, avec un supplément de fromage, puis des escargots à l'ail. Et vous, Mademoiselle ? »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai décroché dans votre monologue : qu'aviez-vous fait, déjà, après avoir lamentablement échoué à remplir des emplois trouvés par votre père et qu'un enfant de six ans mono neurale aurait trouvés scandaleusement faciles ? »

« Mondingus, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour l'Ordre. Il y a une table réservée à 20h au Poulet Magique, chemin de Traverse. Vous direz à la jeune femme que vous êtes moi, et voici de quoi payer le repas. »

« Molly, c'est très gentil à vous de vous préoccuper de mon avenir matrimonial, mais je m'en voudrais de retirer votre soutien à vos enfants.

—Justement, je vous ai arrangé un rendez-vous double avec Charlie. Une de mes amies restée veuve et dont la fille a son âge.

— …. »

« Weasley, je retire une partie de ce que j'ai dit sur vous quand vous étiez élève. Vous auriez fait un excellent Serpentard. D'où sortez-vous un tel truc ?

—J'ai appris cela au camp. Avoir des écailles suppurantes sur le visage quand on s'occupe de dragonneaux orphelins évitent qu'ils se prennent pour des humains plus tard. Evidemment, cela n'est pas très beau…

— Et cela ne sent pas très bon.

— J'ai quand même été assez étonné quand le serveur a été malade aussi. »

« Lupin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais planqué derrière le canapé ?

—Chut ! C'est dans ton intérêt aussi…

—Le jour où nos intérêts concorderont, je veux bien faire un strip-tease à Black sur le dernier massacre musical des Bizarr Sister.

—Molly a deux cousines jumelles du Canada en visite et veux nous arranger un double rendez-vous pour que nous leur fassions découvrir les restaurants magiques les plus sympathiques de la capitale. **(6)**

— Merlin ! Il nous faut un endroit où nous cacher. Et oublie le dos du canapé, Molly m'a trouvé là en deux minutes la dernière fois.»

.

.

**(1) L'un effroyablement fade et l'autre effroyablement glucosé, mais pas forcément dans l'ordre que vous croyez.**

**(2)Bilan des courses : un passage à l'infirmerie pour James, une retenue pour Lily et le désespoir d'un certain Julius Wood, oncle d'un forcené du Quidditch que nous connaissons bien quand McGonagall refusa de faire passer les essais de Poursuiveur à la jeune première année. Des années plus tard, excédée de voir Severus rafler la Coupe année après année, (3)** ** elle prit d'elle-même les devants en emmenant un autre première année au neveu. **

**(3)** **Et surtout excédée de le voir toujours gagner leurs paris à ce sujet (4). La quasi-totalité des réserves de Firewiskey hérité de son oncle Edward était passée en possession de son collègue. **

**(4)** **Et je ne vous parle pas des commentaires de Severus et des disputes qui en découlaient. La salle des profs fut inutilisable pendant trois jours suite à la dernière. Une sombre histoire de sort de changement de couleur qui avait heurté un artefact très rare que le Professeur Flitwick avait choisi pour montrer à ses élèves. Les soirs de lune rousse, il paraît qu'on entend encore hurler l'âme de la cafetière qui en fut la victime.**

**(5)En vrac, pourquoi Potter était-il le seul élève à l'infirmerie à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire alors que tout le monde avait mangé la même chose et qu'il avait contrarié Severus deux jours plus tôt, pourquoi Sybille était-elle persuadée qu'une lotion au purin améliorerait sa vue ou pourquoi tous les elfes responsables des cachots n'avaient plus qu'une oreille. **

**(6) Suite au refus de nos deux zouaves, Kingsley fut obligé de s'y coller tout seul. Quand on vous dit que Molly est redoutable…Par contre, ça s'est très bien passé. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kingsley, Rosa et Armeria cherchent un pays où les mariages à trois sont légaux. **

_A suivre…._


	2. Et une cuite dans un grenier

**Titre : **Huit rendez-vous sabotés et une cuite dans un grenier**.**

**Auteur **: archea2 et taraxacumoff

**Rating **: PG-13 pour la partie 2

**Disclaimer **: ils appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Huit rendez-vous sabotés et une cuite dans un grenier**

**Partie 2 : Une cuite dans un grenier**

Le sombre grenier de la maison Black aurait fait certainement les délices de deux archéologues père et fils amateurs de vieilleries dangereuses et poussiéreuse, que je ne citerais pas parce qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

On y trouvait une malle de cuir repoussé, au lourd fermoir de bronze, et au couvercle renforcé du même métal qui tremblait à chaque fois que revenait le 21 Janvier. La légende prétendait que c'était le fait de l'âme d'Hippocrépis Black, enfermé le 21 Janvier 1768 par son frère aîné dans ce cercueil de cuir pour y mourir de faim pour avoir voulu épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe. **(1)**

Un chineur de curiosité y aurait admiré la collection d'animaux empaillés de Dorcus II Black, remisée ici environ douze minutes trente après sa mort par son épouse qui n'en pouvait plus de cette ménagerie.** (2) **Il aurait pu aussi s'extasier devant des monceaux et des monceaux de tapisseries effectuées au fil des siècles par les demoiselles Black attendant qu'un prétendant ait l'honneur de retenir l'attention de leur père et qui démontraient plus de persévérance que de talent.** (3)** Citons aussi treize services à porcelaines à motifs de dragons (le grande tante Serapiava avait beaucoup de neveux et nièces, mais pas beaucoup d'imagination)** (4)**, troistapis avec des taches suspectes **(5)**, un bidule dont Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait avoué ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'était et une potiche chinoise ornée de dessins plus que suggestifs.

Dans le fond à droite, il y avait tout un établi couvert encore des derniers essais en alchimie du grand-oncle Psylure dont la narration ne s'approchera pas, vu que le grand-oncle Psylure a fini mis sur orbite par son dernier échec.

Le tout était noyé de suffisamment de toiles d'araignées pour qu'on suspectât un élevage.

C'est dans ce nid à poussières que Remus et Severus avaient trouvé refuge pour échapper aux plans matrimoniaux de Molly, accompagnés de deux ou trois bouteilles poussiéreuses chipées dans la cave de Sirius pour leur tenir compagnie.** (6)**

«—J'avoue quand même être assez étonné Lupin. Je pensais que le gentil toutou apprivoisé que tu fais semblant d'être aurait gentiment acquiescé aux visées de Molly et aurait épousé la première des gourgandines en question.

—Contrairement à toi, je suis très touché par les efforts de Molly. Pour un loup-garou comme moi, ne pas finir sa vie seul est un rêve presque trop beau pour être vrai.

—Sortez les violons ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi aucune de ces charmantes créatures n'a eut l'honneur de devenir Mme Lupin.

—Il y a eu Gregoria Wood, elle jouait batteur quand Charlie était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est comme cela que Molly la connaît.

— N'en jette pas plus. J'étais déjà professeur à l'époque. Deux mètres dix sous la toise, des muscles à flanquer les jetons à Crabe et Goyle père, plus de pilosité qu'Hagrid et la même délicatesse qu'un Basilic qui a senti un rongeur.

— Elle failli m'arracher le bras en me serrant la main et elle n'ouvre que la Gazette du Quidditch ! Je sais que dans un couple il est bon que chacun ait ses centres d'intérêts mais il faut bien avoir quelque chose en commun, non ?

— C'est vrai qu'il te faudrait plutôt une intellectuelle. C'est la première fois que je bois dans du cristal gobelin. Black sait qu'il a ce genre de merveilles dans son grenier ? Quoiqu'il préfère certainement sans tenir à l'écuelle.

— Toujours aussi venimeux. Je crois que ce service lui rappelle trop les repas de famille.

— Alors, c'est un ignare. Mauvais souvenirs ou pas, ce sont de petites merveilles. Et après la joueuse de Quidditch ?

—Tu promets de ne pas utiliser ce que je te raconte pour te moquer de ces pauvres créatures ?

— Lupin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne réussira pas à me faire avouer que j'ai passé un après-midi caché dans un grenier avec toi pour échapper à Molly Weasley, je tiens à ma réputation. Alors tout ce que tu racontes aujourd'hui est sauf. Et avant que tu poses la question, je sais que dis tout à Black, alors non, je ne te raconterais pas les rendez-vous que Molly m'avait arrangés. Tu me passes une autre bouteille ? Celle-là est déjà vide.

—Après il y a eu une cousine du côté de la mère de Molly. Elle avait une conversation passionnante, c'est vrai…

— Mais….

— Je n'ai rien contre l'égalité des sexes, vraiment, mais quand elle m'a dit que, en revanche de générations de sorcières obligées de jouer les aguicheuses pour empêcher leur époux de déserter leur lit, elle s'attendait à ce que je porte une guêpière et des bas, ça m'a un peu refroidi.

—Un peu de vin ?

—Merci. Ensuite il y a eu une jeune femme qui a fini par m'avouer en sanglots qu'elle cherchait à se marier pour que ses parents ne découvrent pas son homosexualité,

—Et le Gryffondor bien-pensant que tu es ne s'est pas enfui en courant ? Tu crois qu'on peut faire tenir combien de bouteilles dans une carafe de cette taille ?

— Si tu avais été moins dans tes cornues à Poudlard, tu aurais su qu'avant Alice, j'avais été la première conquête de Frank Longdubat. Attention, tu renverses de l'alcool partout.

—Dois-je en conclure que toi et Black ?

— Oh, je t'en prie, ce serait comme un inceste ! Ensuite il y en a eu une, je refuse de savoir où Molly l'a dégotée, qui voulait que je parte élever des Botrucs avec elle en Australie pour échapper à la guerre qui se profile…

—Sûrement une Poufsouffle. Tu ne crois pas que des olives et du fromage iraient bien avec ce vin ?

—Tout à fait. Cela me fait penser à une autre femme que Molly m'avait présentée. Armeria Willson si je me souviens bien. Elle prônait le retour à la nature et voulait que j'aille m'installer dans la campagne française où nous aurions tenu une exploitation en autosuffisance, nous serions vêtus grâce à la production de nos moutons et verres à soie et nourris de fanes de radis en adorant Mère Nature !

—Je ne te savais pas aussi farouchement citadin.

—J'en ai été trop souvent privé pour refuser un bon repas accompagné d'un bon vin. Et quand je suis en fond, j'avoue un certain faible pour le théâtre.

— Savais-tu que la Compagnie des Lauriers Parlants représentera bientôt _'Merlin et le sorcier picte' _?

—Cette pièce est vraiment la meilleure de tout le répertoire sorcier.** (7)** malheureusement je ne peux à la fois effectuer mes missions pour l'Ordre et avoir un emploi, même miteux. Si Sirius ne m'hébergeait pas, je serais sans doute sous les ponts. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu fais une drôle de tête ?

— Tu aimes le théâtre. Tu as une conversation relativement correcte. Tu aimes la bonne chère et le bon vin. Bien sûr, il y a le problème de Black dans tes bagages…

— De quoi tu parles ?

—Je t'emmènerais voir la pièce. Et c'est moins qui t'invite. Ce sera le premier rendez-vous officiel, pour faire plaisir à Molly. Mais j'aime bien savoir ce que j'achète…

—Je ne comprends rihmmppppff…MERLIN ! Severus, tu, ehh, attends….Severus…oh, Merlin…ehhhh, c'était ma seule chemise correcte, ça !

—Je t'en offrirais une autre pour notre premier rendez-vous. Il m'a semblé voir un vieux lit par là, des objections ?

— Prends la bouteille qui reste. Et je te préviens que je refuse d'être en dessous à tous les coups.. »

.

.

**(1) Un jeune Sirius téméraire l'a ouvert autrefois. Il n'y a trouvé que de vieux draps à monogramme et quelques cadavres de mites. Il ne faut pas croire ce que racontent les vieux elfes pour empêcher les jeunes maîtres d'aller salir leurs plus beaux habits dans tous les recoins poussiéreux de la maison. **

**(2) On peut la comprendre. Les trois chouettes empaillées perchées sur le ciel de lit, les douze souris figées dans la pose de l'agonie sur la table de toilette, l'ours roulé en boule devant le cheminée que Dorcus utilisait comme fauteuil, et la harde de sangliers dans la salle de bal, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. **

**(3) Tapisseries représentant les exploits de leur digne paternel. Evidemment, cela fut plus facile pour Astragala Black dont le géniteur avait siégé au Mangamot et combattu le crime avec vigueur pendant des années que pour son arrière-grand-tante Valeria dont le paternel s'était surtout attaqué à la cave de la famille, avec vigueur aussi d'ailleurs. **

**(4) Il y en avait eu 14 pas si longtemps avant mais les Maraudeurs avaient eu un jour besoin de plein de récipients pour décanter une potion urticante destinée à une blague. Les proportions étaient mauvaises et les tasses avaient fondues. **

**(5) Pas ce genre de taches, bandes perverses, plutôt le genre, « j'en ai marre d'attendre que le cousin Panicaut y passe pour pouvoir me payer mon écurie d'hippogriffes de course et j'ai un tisonnier à portée de main »**

**(6) Ils pensaient que c'était un vin normal. S'ils avaient sût déchiffrer l'écriture gothique, ils auraient appris qu'ils s'agissaient bien de vin, mais d'une recette spéciale où le jus de la treille était mélangé à un alcool d'origine gobeline incolore, inodore, mais méchamment corsés. Ceci explique sans doute la suite de l'histoire. **

**(7)Sirius vous dirait plutôt que c'est « L'amant sur le balai » mais ils n'ont pas le même genre de goût. **

.

.

Fin.


End file.
